


【黑袍纠察队（Homelander/Deep）】Deep

by 1900td



Category: The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Multi, the boys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 黑袍纠察队，CP：爱国者/深海（Homelander/Deep）纯粹PWP





	【黑袍纠察队（Homelander/Deep）】Deep

Deep记不太清，这种事情是如何发生到这般的程度，已经不是第一次，反反复复像是哽咽在喉的噩梦，Deep咬唇咽下眼里弥漫的羞耻感，反正他已经是Homelander身下的婊子。而现在谈礼义廉耻就像是在放屁。他感觉自己像是被扔在河岸上的鱼，窒息感俘获着他的呼吸，甚至连抚摸都没有，只是视线而已。

他裸露的肌肤陷在一对深蓝的眼眸里，从上到下、从里到外，男人的视线缓缓划过他每一寸肌肤。他亲手脱下的衣物堆在脚边，而命令他这么干的男人此刻正坐在他的面前，Homelander毫无疑问在eye fuck他，男人漫不经心地扫射过他的裸体和已经勃起的阴茎，Homelander短暂停留的视线几乎凝成实质，Deep压下逼近临界值的呜咽，那双蓝眼睛望向他，也只有他。

Deep白皙的脸颊爬上红晕，他甚至不敢直视超人的双眼，仿佛下一秒Homelander就会发射出热射线将他整个击穿。早些年时，Deep已经领教过Homelander的暴君独裁的黑暗面，然而这位冷酷超人偶尔露出的柔软会给人一种深情，即使在这背后是一个又一个谎言。他原本以为他可以假装看不见，只要那些事情不降临在他的身上。Deep微微恍惚，却不曾想，他已经踏入了猎人的陷阱。

Deep的手努力掩盖着下腹的八条伤痕似的鱼鳃，露出这些诡异的呼吸系统比裸体还要难受，他闭上眼，祈祷着这场即将发生的性爱快点结束。

“放下手，Deep。”

Homelander命令道，这位傲慢的超人站起身，红蓝相间的披风搭在身后，随着超人的角度打起一个旋，衣料的边角拂过Deep的左侧，他低下头，金色的发丝垂落在deep的脸颊边。

他们挨的十分接近，只要Deep侧头，便能亲吻住那双薄唇。但他没有这么做，他没有得到允许，说实在的，超人的控制欲几乎到达变态的程度，而Deep完全不明白，为何超人会对他产生这旖旎而畸形的占有欲。

Homelander凝视着他的脸，蓝色的眼眸透过骨头和血肉，直插心脏，他似乎满意了，伸出手摸了摸Deep的棕色碎发。

“我很喜欢你，Deep，我的小人鱼。”

超人用叹息的语气说到，在Deep耳中，仿佛他喜欢他，是高高在上的怜悯，他就应该为此卑躬屈膝，因为没有人会喜欢一个能跟鱼说话的超能者。而他之所以在七人组里，只因为超人对他的求情，才让他为此收货无数的粉丝和来源不断地金钱。而现在，他要为此付出代价。

Deep早已经付出了代价。超人的手指划过他的乳头，缓缓向下握住他勃起的性器。男人的手套都没有摘下，那些略带粗糙的布料摩擦着肌肤，令他颤抖而羞耻，Homelander吻着他的唇角，又滑向脖颈处，似有似无的留下一点痕迹，但手上却还在给Deep打飞机。

“你想要什么，我的美人鱼男孩。”

“我……哦天…啊，我……想要…你，Please!”

超人压住他勃发的欲望，Deep的腿难以支持住，他颤抖着向Homelander投怀送抱，主动也许能够令他在这种强迫的性爱里少受点伤。Deep胆子小，但也识时务，他只能一次又一次告诉自己，这也许会是最后一次，Homelander只是无聊想用他来打发时间。就像他总是跟那些鱼说话，倾述他不敢说的一切。

Deep微微啜泣着射在超人红色的手套里，对方将精液抹在Deep的股间，一把抓过Deep瘫软的腰身，将他压在沙发里，一只腿挤进Deep两腿间。Homelander喜欢强势对待Deep，掌控他的一切。

“脱掉我的衣服，我的美人鱼。”

“是的，长官。”

他的手指拨着超人衣领上的扣子，将它们解开，Deep呼吸略显急促，双颊上的红晕越来越明显，Homelander金色的发丝拨弄着他脖颈肌肤，牙齿在锁骨处啃咬出齿痕。Deep绷紧了腿部的肌肉，他夹着超人的腰，泪水润湿了他的双眼。

“…唔，啊……我…”

“Deep，继续。”

“…当然”，Deep发出短促的泣音，他直接撕扯下Homelander的上装，崩裂的布料下是一副健壮的身躯，超人俯下身，看着被自己欺负狠的Deep，他露出一个宠溺的笑容，抽出了探入Deep体内的三根手指，虚晃的卡在肉穴的入口处，缓缓打转。Homelander看向他的水淋淋的人鱼男孩，赤裸而白皙的肉体媚的惊人，汗液划过挺立的乳头，Deep棕色的短发穿过超人的指尖，细碎的、柔软的缠绕住指腹。金发男人用力迫使Deep仰起头，他们视线相交，那不遮掩的欲火直直烧向Deep的心，Homelander挺立的阴茎替代了手指，他的小人鱼发出尖锐的吸气声，被扩张过的下体依旧难以适应超人的尺寸。Deep此时感觉自己就像童话故事里真正的美人鱼那样，每一步犹如在刀尖跳舞，双尾被撕裂，那巨大的凶器捅入他的体内，霸道地占有、贯穿他，将所有一切搅的血肉模糊。

Deep品尝着自己的唇舌里的血腥，他断断续续的发出尖叫和喘息，Homelander压在他的身上，将他的一条腿架在肩上，迫使他将身体整个开放给这位不容置疑的君主。性器缓缓从肉穴里拔出，再一次带着力道干了进去，Deep的股间湿的一塌糊涂，血液与精液混合，又被撞的溅落在布艺沙发上，Deep腹部的腮急促闭合又打开，而这时，超人的手指卡在腮处，Deep痛呼一声，可下一秒Homelander堵住了那张诱人的唇。他舔舐着小人鱼的嘴角，将唾液和鲜血全部咽下，他喜欢给予Deep痛苦，又喜欢给予他高潮，想要他的美人鱼为他而呼吸、舞蹈，他想要他一切的一切，Homelander对Deep的迷恋让他自己都感到迷茫和好奇，但并不重要，超人加深了亲吻，带着强势的侵占，撕扯着二人的灵魂直到天堂又坠落地狱。Homelander将自己的血液与Deep混合，那些粘腻的液体从二人纠缠的唇舌间滑落，超人挺腰，两人换了一个角度，骤然转换在上位的Deep轻声哭泣，体内的阴茎几乎要捅穿他，若不是超越凡人的体质给予了一定的恢复力，他绝对要被超人在这该死的休息室里给操死。

“我的美人鱼，你可真勾人。”

“…………啊！Plea…se，不…”

Homelander用牙齿舔咬着Deep的乳头，怕打他的臀部，抓住美人鱼的双腿，令他操入的更深。Deep泪眼迷蒙，他的舌头大概是被切掉了，如果不是这样，他为何只能发出羞耻无比的呻吟，犹如发情母猫的呜咽，只期盼着翘起屁股，被男人狠干，最好让他什么都说不出。

金发超人很是满意小人鱼的表现，他终于大发慈悲将精液全部射进了Deep的股内，将他填的满满当当，如果Deep能够生孩子，这份精液足够让他怀孕好几次。Homelander扯过丢在地上的斗篷，将他可怜的美人鱼包裹在内，男人吻着Deep湿漉漉的额头，抱着他转身走入了浴室。

END


End file.
